


Petty Thieves

by wordsOfA_feather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Heist, M/M, Pantoum, Spirit Gate 11, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather
Summary: Reflections of a thief on a heist gone wrong.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Petty Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a pantoum to get me out of a writer's block. 
> 
> This is for the Loot prompt for SG11. The story was birthed out of a random sprint and I just ran with it.
> 
> Apologies in advance on any mistakes I might have made in constructing my stanzas.

You promised this would be worth it;   
an adventure of a lifetime filled with treasures beyond our wildest dreams.   
“We’d never have to work again,” you say.  
“It’s a quick heist, in and out,” you said, “nothing should go wrong.”

an adventure of a lifetime filled with treasures beyond our wildest dreams.   
You looked back at me, concern laced in your stare.  
“It’s a quick heist, in and out,” you said, “nothing should go wrong.”  
We didn’t account for there to be so many guards.

You looked back at me, concern laced in your stare.  
Maybe that’s why you yelled at me, telling me to hide.  
We didn’t account for there to be so many guards.  
I didn’t expect them to fight so dirty.

Maybe that’s why you yelled at me, telling me to hide.  
You promised this would be worth it;   
I didn’t expect them to fight so dirty.  
Was it worth leaving empty handed?


End file.
